Doomsday
by scarface101
Summary: Raised as the son of the infamous villain Dr. Doom, Naruto is raised as the Prince of Latveria with unexpected outcomes and consequences. Warning: Naruto x Harem. Minimal bashing. Possible fourth wall Breaks. Not for the overly sensitive or salty. You have been warned. (Up for adoption.)


**A/N: Fuuuuuuuuuck! Finally. I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with work and life in general, and my laptop decided to crash on me for awhile. Took forever to fucking fix. Anyways, I wanna take an extended break on the Naruto/DC stuff and try out some Naruto/Marvel, hope you enjoy. Suggestions and feedback are very much welcome. Also, as a side note, I'll leave the appearance of the various Marvel characters up to the reader's imagination so they can visualize their favorite versions, unless stated otherwise. Thanks.**

 **Starring: Anime's perfect idiot. Lots of hot and dangerous chicks. And a bunch of douchebag villains and heroes.**

 **Written by: A dumbass and loveable loser of an author.**

 **Supported by: All you amazing readers.**

 **To any Flamers and/or snowflakes: Zero fuqs given.**

 **Source material owned by: Overpaid tools and an Uchiha loving asshole. And of course, the man, the myth, the legend, and god of Cameos, Stan Lee.**

 **Chapter one: A new era. (Part one.)**

In the Nation of Latveria, within the halls of Castle Doom, the ruler and namesake of the castle, Victor Von Doom, better known as Dr. Doom quietly mused to himself in thought. His face unreadable due to the iron mask covering his scarred visage. It had recently come to his attention that however powerful he was, he was still a mortal man and in time he would wither and die, or perhaps one of his many rivals or adversaries would assassinate him. What would happen to Latveria then?

Who would continue to rule the country? Doom had no heirs, and no one trustworthy enough to continue his work. Life was both cruel and uncertain, so he would need to take steps in order to insure the future. He quietly sat upon his throne and considered who might be worthy of carrying on his legacy, until his thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of blue and crimson light. Within almost an instant, Doombot guards swarmed the throne room and trained their sights upon the anomaly, their eyes glowing in preparation if the disturbance was a threat.

Once the light died down, soot and ash covered the floor and in the center of this was a baby wrapped in a bundle that was stained crimson with blood the child crying out and waving its little arms as if it were desperately searching for its mother's embrace. Growing curious, Dr. Doom approached and saw the child's tiny arms were covered with some small lacerations... and those cuts were progressively getting smaller until they vanished completely.

"Fascinating." Doom muttered quietly, a part of him wondering what horrors were inflicted upon this child. And it seemed as though his umbilical chord had been freshly cut. Did his birth parents transport him by some means to insure his safety? While another piece of Doom's mind was mulling over the rarity of such advanced healing abilities, and he hadn't ever heard of a healing factor activating in an infant. Fresh out of the womb no less. If one could see beneath the mask of Doom, one could see that he was smiling. It would seem... that fate had bestowed upon him something truly special to say the least. He then tilted his head a bit and saw a tiny note pinned to the blanket that read as 'Naruto'.

 **Years later.**

It has been a little over fifteen years since the child had mysteriously appeared within his castle. And from an early age, the child proved to be something of a prodigy in academics, martial arts, and well... the list was quite extensive to say the least. Naruto was indeed a worthy successor of Doom and now proudly bore the name 'Von Doom'.

Nowadays the boy pursued his own business ventures and established his own video game company known as 'Utendo'. At first, Dr. Doom believed it to be a childish and somewhat silly business venture, but he indulged the boy and helped fund his company to get it off the ground, hoping to teach the lad some humilty and about learning from his failures but instead Naruto's video games sold at an astonishing rate and Utendo became an almost overnight phenomenon. Quickly raking in millions of dollars.

The boy even did the courtesy of paying back the money his father had used to fund Utendo. In Naruto's own words he stated 'I can't live off my father's money forever.' it was in that moment... that Doom was proud to call the boy his son. Only fifteen, and he was already becoming successful and making himself self-sufficient instead of becoming what many would describe as a leech who did nothing to improve themselves or try to make a living. The boy was quite a pure and kind-hearted soul who was fiercely loyal to friend and family, and it seemed to be almost a grave sin to try and corrupt him into something darker. So for the most part, Doom kept his son out of his plans for domination and control.

Currently, Naruto was studying in America and familarizing himself with people his own age. Speaking of which, young Naruto was long overdue to return home from his school which was highly unusual since he didn't often take detours to return to the Latverian embassy which also served as his home within New York while Doom was busy with Latveria. And at the same time, Naruto could easily run his entire gaming company from his phone with a few taps, texts and the occasional phone call which was very impressive to say the least.

At long last, the young lad had returned to the Embassy with his usual smile and swagger, but there seemed to be a certain spring to his step today which made Doom curious as to what his son had been up to today. "You have returned. And you are late. I trust you have a reasonable explaination?" Doom asked in a stern tone, pointing to a nearby grandfather clock for emphasis of his son's lateness.

The whiskered blonde smiled broadly as he leaned against the wall and then spoke "Funny you should ask. Here's the story, I was on my way out of school, when suddenly I was knocked over by this guy who stumbled into me. So I help him up, and notice that there's blood dripping out from his back. I pulled his shirt up a bit and found numerous cuts on his back that looked like they were made from knives.

I ask him if he needs an ambulance and he says 'No', so out of curiosity I ask him where he got those cuts from and he tells me about this girl that cut him up with claws sticking out of her hands. That really gets my attention so I ask him about the girl and where to find her... and well... what can I say?" The blonde explained and then turned around and walked out the doorway for a few moments before returning with a girl in tow.

At first glance there didn't seem to be anything special about her, and she seemed fairly meek and submissive looking but her eyes seemed to be filled with deep and unfathomable pain. "I have this little thing for strays and broken things." The boy spoke, finishing his earlier question and statement.

"Claws out of her hands?" Doom asked with a raised eyebrow, standing to his full height as he observed this stange girl. The whiskered boy smirked and made a small gesture to the girl, she raised her hand up and clenched her fist and out came two sharp claws that greatly resembled those of the Xmen's Wolverine.

"Fascinating. An extraordinary find. What might your name be girl?" The ruler of Latveria asked in a tone of politeness. The girl retracted her claws and looked towards his son, almost as if she were looking to him for guidance.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't talk much. From what little she has spoken, I have managed to put together the basis of her story. Her names Laura Kinney, aka X23. She was cloned from Wolverine's DNA and was trained to be an assassin, she then somehow escaped her creators and has since been working as a prostitute, mostly erm... servicing John Does that have a thing for pain. I found her, saw her claws which instantly got my attention and she seemed to take a quick liking to me. I offered her pimp a very large amount of money in exchange for ownership of her, but he refused me. Not very smart. So I killed the weasely bastard and took her with me anyway." Naruto explained in a casual manner, uncaring that he had killed a man to get what he wanted, especially if it meant saving this girl from a continued life of prostitution.

"Quite the tale." Doom commented as he clasped his hands behind his back and turned away before continuing to speak "Keep her then if you wish, but she is your responsibilty." with that said, the ruler of Latveria departed towards his private office feeling that his son had done nothing wrong in helping this girl.

"I can stay?" Laura asked in a quiet voice, looking towards the whiskered teen with eyes that resembled a sad puppy that was starved for love and affection. It was those same eyes that tugged on the blonde's heart strings when he had met her earlier in the day.

"Yes you can. You will be in my care from today on. You won't have to be a prostitute anymore either." He answered her and pulled her into a one-armed hug and gently rubbed the small of her back to reassure her. Laura tensed up but quickly relaced feeling safe and secure in his embrace. She inhaled his scent it intoxicating, sending her shivering into a semi nirvana filled stupor. She didn't know why... but she knew that he was different from her creators, from her pimp, and from all the people she had slept with. He wouldn't defile her, abuse her, or take advantage of her. She could tell from the very moment she had first caught his scent.

"Yours forever." She muttered too quietly for the blonde to hear. Which proved to be the start of a rather unique relationship between her savior and herself.

After breaking the hug, the blonde smiled and spoke to her while gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand "Well now... let's see about getting you something delicious. You like pizza? Oh and... do you like video games?" He asked her earning some confusion from the girl since she had never actually played any video games before.

 **The Next day.**

"Look buddy, our signature video game protagonist and mascot is a strong female type, but we are not pandering to those goddamn SJW types or trying to push some kind of politically based agenda, you keep going down this whole Social Justice Warrior path and your ass will be fired before you can say 'Its-a me! Mario'. What? No I'm not saying that because you're a woman... I don't even care if you identify as a goddamn airplane! Wait.. say again? White privilige? You're kidding. Firstly... I am of Japanese descent, and much more importantly I am your boss. And just for that little shit fit, your ass if fired. Get the fuck out of my company before I have you thrown out on your ass." Naruto spoke into his cellphone before hanging up. He knew full well that it was impossible to please everybody, but those SJW types seemed to have a thing with taking the fun out of everything in favor of... whatever it was they were screaming about.

But enough about that, currently he was in his own gaming room which had a pool table, its own fully stocked kitchen, a mini movie theater and numerous gaming consoles he used to play and test out video games from not only his own company but from others. "DA games is really fucking things up with their micro-transactions which is basically like gambling. Never compromise the quality of a game or its add-ons in favor of a quick buck. And never take advantage of the customers." The blonde mused to himself as he took a chalk cube and rubbed against the tip of his selected pool cue.

"I do not understand." Was Laura's response as she watched her new benefactor who decided to teach her how to play pool. She was unfamiliar with the game but it would be interesting to learn new things. It seemed like each moment with him would be a new experience for her.

"Meh. Don't worry about it. Complicated stuff like that will just give you a headache. Anyways, just watch, learn, and if you have any questions. I'll see about answering them." He responded as he started to gather up the balls within the triangle shaped piece and then set the cue ball out in front of them.

"Dr. Doom is your father?" Laura stated, more in the form of a question. Wanting to get to know the blonde better since he was still pretty much a stranger to her.

"By adoption actually. Truth be told, he has no idea where I came from. I just appeared in a flash of light and he then took me in. Guess somehow or other I managed to worm my way into that steely heart of his. Funny part was is that I was mostly raised by robots and I didn't interact that much with people. Wasn't till I got older that I was able to get out and about and get to know people. Which is a big reason why I'm attending school." He explained with a smile as he took the triangle shaped piece away and then lined up the tip of his cue with the cue ball, to line up his shot.

"People hate Dr. Doom." she stated, knowing of the man's reputation since she would occasionally read the newspapers.

"I can't say I really blame them. My father's caused a lot of pain and suffering over the years. I won't deny his sins... but he's still my father and he's done all right by me. That's one advantage of being the son of a infamous Supervillain... you learn to see in shades of grey." The whiskered blonde stated, grateful that his father kept his surname quiet and censored in his school records, it would be quite damning if people learned his father was a dictator bent on possible world domination.

"Anyways, back to our game. The trick is to aim and strike the cue ball, the all white one, in the right spot. Once you learn how to hit it correctly, you can make it go wherever you want, even make it jump in the air to land in a cluster of balls or other trickshots." The blonde explained with a smile as X23 nodded in understanding, watching him intently as he lined the tip of his cue up with the ball.

He slowly pulled the tip back, preparing to strike the cue ball... but was then interrupted by a loud crash outside in the back alley behind the embassy. "The hell was that?" the blonde asked as he set aside his cue and gestured for X23 to follow him outside to investigate the noise. He opened the back door and poked his head out, looking in both directions to find the source of the crash.

That's when he spotted an arm and leg peeking out from a stack of boxes near a dumpster. Growing concerned, he stepped closer and found a masked figure sprawled out on the ground. It seemed as though the boxes and other bits of trash had softened her fall a bit, but her white mask was turning crimson with blood. "Seems like she took a nasty hit to the head. So this is the infamous Ghost Spider I have heard about in the papers." He spoke to himself as he crouched down a bit and placed his fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. As luck would have it, there was one.

"Hospital?" Laura asked while tilting her head, but was surprised when Naruto had an appalled look on his face.

"No! No Hospitals! Hospitals are evil! Go back inside and find the first aid kit, should be under the kitchen sink in the game room." He ordered her and lifted the Ghost Spider into a bridal carry, bringing her inside while Laura retrieves the first aid kit. He set her down onto the couch, if he could, he would leave the mask on as a courtesy to keep her identity safe, but he needed to remove it to see the full extent of the injury and to properly treat it.

He gently pulled off her mask and his eyes widened upon seeing who was beneath the mask "Gwen Stacey?" He muttered in surprise. She was a classmate of his at the school he was currently attending. He hadn't interacted that much with her directly, but she seemed to be a nice enough girl. And now she needed some help.

A short while later, Naruto had finished stitching up Gwen's head injury, and just in the nick of time too, it seemed like she was going to wake up. "Welcome back to the land of the living Gwen." Naruto greeted his fellow blonde with a smile as her eyes fluttered open. She felt around her face a bit and then realized that her mask had been taken off making her groan in dismay, since someone now knew of her true identity.

"If it is of any consolation, I would have left the mask on your face, but then I wouldn't have been able to effectively stitch you up. You're welcome." The Whiskered blonde spoke with a grin and then handed over her mask which most obviously had a tear where she had injured her head and some blood staining the fabric.

"Uhh. Thanks. It's Naruto right? The transfer student. You... aren't going to tell anyone about this right? I have enough trouble with the police nipping at my heels as it is." She asked worriedly as she accepted her mask and turned it over in her hands to inspect the damage more carefully.

"Laura. Leave us alone for a bit please." The Latverian prince requestion, causing the cloned girl to nod and exit the game room to give them some privacy, which had the desired effect of putting Gwen at ease, if just a little.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of selling you out or anything. That's not me." He replied to Gwen's question in a reassuring tone, but she didn't seem willing to take him at his word.

"Forgive me for not really believing you." She responded with a frown, if her father learned of her secret identity... he would either flip the hell out or die from heart failure... or both. She couldn't leave here without making sure that he wouldn't talk.

"Well, in the name of fairness, I know a secret of yours but you know next to nothing about me. I guess I'll have to even it up. My full name is Naruto Von Doom, son of Dr. Doom and the prince of Latveria." He stated in a direct and honest manner, hoping that Gwen would no longer feel threatened if she had some ammunition of her own against him. She stared at him with an open mouth for a few seconds... and then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! No! No! Just... no! You? A nice guy like you... is the kid of Dr. Doom? That's one hell of a joke there!" Gwen wheezed in between her laughter but slowly fell silent when she noticed that her fellow blonde was not laughing alongside her. "You're... not kidding... are you?" she asked with her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"Not in the slightest. I kept my full name quiet and censored on school records, since I didn't want to be automatically associated with and judged by who my father is. Thought it might be a chance to experience what it would be like to be like everybody else and meet normal people. Back in Latveria, people bow to me on sight or cower in terror while trying not to give me any funny looks." The whiskered blonde explained in a saddened tone, earning some sympathy from Gwen.

"That sounds pretty lonely. I can't imagine how terrible it is to be raised by a monster like Dr. Doom." She spoke in a harsh tone of voice, not knowing how Naruto was actually raised.

"What? No! My father's a deeply flawed man, and his hunger for power may one day be his undoing... but he was a good father. But even being King of Latveria and an Evil genius limits his capabilities. I was mostly raised by robots when I was little. For a long time... I thought it was kind of normal to take apart and reassemble your caretakers... but robots aren't the same as people. As I got older, my father realized I needed more human interaction to grow and develop.

He gave me the best educations money could buy, personally taught me science and the mystic arts and more. Hell... he even let me start up my own video game company. And now? I'm studying here in America, interacting with regular society outside of Latveria where nobody knows who I am. It has had its ups and downs, some people are nice. Others are assholes... but overall? It's been a good ride." He explained with a deep sigh, a serene smile forming across his face.

"Wow... I... had no idea. I guess being the prince of a nation with a bad reputation makes for a very irregular childhood. And wait... you own a video game company?" She asked at the end with a raised eyebrow, finding that particular bit of info to be highly unusual.

"Yeah. I'm the CEO of Utendo, though I don't use my real name. I go under the alias of Menma Prince. Or simply Mr. Prince."He replied... only to see that Gwen had a starry eyed look on her face.

"Ohmahgawsh! I am a huuuuuuge fan of your video games! I stood in line for five whole hours and even camped outside the store to get a copy of your video game 'The Evil Uzumaki'! Your MC Kushina is such a fascinating character! She is so strong and independent, yet she has tragically suffered when she lost her whole clan and family, forever ruining her psyche and driving her to become a ferocious killing machine seeking vengeance. I have to know, what was your inspiration for Kushina and her story?" Gwen asked in an excited manner, very eager to know the details of her favorite video game.

"Oh yeah. People loved the engaging storyline and the whole 'tragic Anti-hero' shtick, not to mention the incredibly graphic and gratuitous violence. The Evil Uzumaki's been Utendo's best seller. This may sound weird, but shortly before I started Utendo, I had these weird dreams about Kushina, her world, Uzu, Konoha and so on, and they were so vivid and realistic that I took record of them and commited them to paper... and then they became the inspiration for my graphic story-driven video game." He explained in a casual manner, not really finding it an issue to reveal the original source.

"That's so awesome! I know people complain about Kushina being a Mary Sue... but it's like they don't fully understand what a Mary Sue is. Kushina is a flawed woman with an extremely blurred and fractured moral compass combined with her tragic origins which basicially forced her into becoming an unstoppable katana wielding monster. She built up a reputation as being a savage killer on the field of battle and even became feared amongst some of her own comrades because of her viscious nature. A Mary sue would have been some lazily written character that didn't have any apparent flaws or weaknesses. Kushina's flawed and she does have some redeeming qualities, like how she chose not to become Konoha's leader in favor of spending her every waking moment with her soon-to-be born child which showed her strong maternal instincts and love for her child." Gwen ranted on, going into full fangirl mode.

"Nice of you to notice. Just recently I had to fire one of those Social Justice Warrior types that somehow got into my company and was trying to push for some kind of political bullshit in my games. But we're getting off track here, if you don't tell anyone about me being Doom's son then I won't tell anyone you're actually the Ghost Spider." He spoke as he held up a phone and took a picture of her still in costume, as evidence that she was the real thing.

"It's a deal. And... thanks for helping me out. I guess being the Son of Doom doesn't really make you a bad guy. If you were a comic book or manga character, being the son of an infamous Villain but actually being a nice kid would be a pretty interesting story." Gwen spoke with a small chuckle.

"Much appreciate it. I guess I'm trying to make an effort to better understand my position in life as the prince of Latveria and Doom's son. And at least I'm not some narcissist looking to play a race/victim card." The whiskered blonde spoke with a grin, causing a certain armor wearing fifteen year old with attitude issues to sneeze.

"No shit! Anyways... I... guess we'll keep in touch. I'll be seeing you around. And by the way, I look forward to your next video game." Gwen replied as she donned her mask and exited out the back door, casting a web-line as she zipped away. Unknown to the two of them, this newfound kinship may have changed the course of history as they knew it.

 **Six months later.**

In the country of Latveria, Naruto was conversing with his father over his latest plans. A big and bold effort that would grant Dr. Doom perpetually unlimited power. The plan was to form an army of Supervillains and criminals... and then siphon the powers of Odin to make Doom himself a god. In the background, Laura Kinney stood quietly, dutifully serving as Naruto's aide and bodyguard since he rescued her from a life of prostitution and her loyalty to him had only deepened during her time with him.

"... and what if something were to go wrong father? Hmm? If this plan were to fail, you may suffer eternal damnation." Naruto spoke with a deep scowl, worrying that his father may have gone off the deep end. The Asguardians were powerful entities in and of themselves, but messing with Odin the All-father was likely not the wisest of choices.

"A risk I am willing to take to create our ideal world my boy. Should my plans fail, it falls to you to care for Latveria and make it prosper all the more." Doom stated with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes cold and sharp as a flint.

"Let me in on this, I can serve as part of your inner circle! I can beat the snot out of any hero that comes my way." The blonde argued as he slammed a fist onto the table making it snap and crunch beneath his fist and created a small crater in the ground.

"Calm yourself my boy. You are still young and full of potential. You must pursue your own endeavors. Even now, there still lies untapped potential and possibilities within you. While your aid would be most beneficial to my army, the Masters of Evil, I do not want you involved. Latveria shall need a leader should anything happen to me. Furthermore, should I suffer the wrath of the gods, then so be it. Do not seek any vendettas or revenge against the heroes.

You have a good heart, and a pure soul. An infectious air comes from you that has a way of worming into the hearts of others, even my own. Perhaps you are meant to be the king Latveria needs and deserves. My deepest regret... is that I wasn't a better father for you." Doom spoke and then patted his son's shoulder in affection before departing. The blonde merely smiled a bit, knowing that Dr. Doom wasn't the 'huggy' type of person. But still... he couldn't help but feel that something would soon go terribly wrong with his father's plans.

If Doom could gather an army of villains, then the heroes would likely band together just as well and seek to outdo his scheme. Then came something more perturbing... if Doom did acquire the powers of a god, what then? What would he even do with it? After all... those who cannot control their power or use it irresponsibly... are often ruined by it.

"Master? You seem sad." Laura spoke, having taken to calling the whiskered blonde as 'Master'. A habit of which he tried to make her break, but gave up when she refused to drop it.

"A bit. My father's plan is kind of nuts... and I'm worried about something happening to him, but he doesn't want me directly involved. I guess... I just want to do him proud." He explained and rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Do as he asked." Was her blunt response, though she was very unfamiliar with father and son relationship, she knew that Doom would be proud of his son for leading Latveria to glory, even after he was gone.

"Yeah. You're right Laura." he sighed again, shaking his head at how he was somehow being comforted by an emotionally stunted assassin prostitute clone. What was Laura supposed to be anyone? Some kind of comic book character?

"Cheer you up?" She asked him as she gently rubbed his arms, giving him the sad puppy eyes.

"A bit. Yeah. Thanks Laura." He replied and gently kissed her on the forehead. When he broke the kiss, he cracked his neck a bit and spoke "Well, with that said and done, time for us to get to our own work of preparing for whatever comes next." In response, Laura nodded as she followed after him down the halls of Castle Doom. Ever at his side, and at his service, she would always be there for him and protect him from harm. No one would come to harm her master. No one.

 **End Chapter one.**

 **Next time: After Doom's defeat by the hero's hands, Naruto becomes the king of Latveria. With Colonel Fury planning an unsanctioned attack, and soon after with Nitro's explosion caught on televesion and the Superhuman Registration act looming... Naruto makes a bold decision.**

 **Author's Notes: Thanks fore reading. I wanted to make this a bit longer, but felt this was a good stopping point and I didn't want to drag it out and lose motivation. Yes... I decided to poke fun at SJW's and the gaming industry just for the hell of it. Don't be so salty.**

 **Utendo, most obviously I got from putting together Uzumaki and Nintendo.**

 **Confirmed Harem Members: Laura Kinney (X23.), Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy.), more to be announced.**

 **Just for clarity, Gwen Stacy will be replacing our old buddy Peter Parker. Sorry to you spidey fans, I myself being one as well. And Gwen shall be referred to as either Spider-Gwen amongst her friends, or as simply Ghost Spider to avoid confusion with Spider-woman (Jessica Drew).**

 **Part two, is immediately underway and I shall post it when it's finished. Scout's honor. And yes... I suck at consistent updating. I know. You don't need to waste the review page by reminding me about it.**


End file.
